


A simple kiss

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Gallavich Endgame, Kissing, M/M, Shy Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian is afraid that Mickey will be tired of him one day
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	A simple kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is really very short but I promise you something longer for tomorrow ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ I hope you'll like it

Laying a foot on the floor of the room he shared with Mickey in their new apartment, Ian realized the impressive number of sex toys they had.

The ben wa balls they had been using the day before was just near the impressive collection of all the lubricants they had accumulated since they moved into this apartment, as well as the handcuffs that Mickey had bought last week.

They had moved here after being out of jail and managed to set aside enough money to pay the rent every month without having to end the month with nothing.

After several years apart, some more being locked in between four walls, and a lifetime of dealing with Gallagher's thin walls, they both decided to enjoy life to the fullest. And for Mickey who could finally be himself without being judged, it also meant exploring his sexuality thoroughly.

Ian had nothing against, on the contrary, he loved that Mickey could finally act as he wanted and he took at least as much pleasure as him there.

But now that he was contemplating the result of this change, he wondered if he would always be enough for the young man. The idea that one day Mickey wants more, knotted his entrails.

He knew that their relationship wasn't just about sex, but it had always been an important part of their story.

They had been sleeping together for years before Mickey agreed to talk about his feelings or even kiss him.

And now that he was almost overwhelmed by Mickey's sexual appetite, he was afraid that one day he wouldn't be enough.

"Gallagher! Hurry up! Debbie is going to kill me if we are late again!" Mickey growled from the kitchen.

Ian got up quickly and hurried to get dressed, trying to drive away his bad thoughts.

Mickey was already ready, in front of the door, Ian's coat in his hands.

The latter quickly traveled the distance and let Mickey help him put on his coat and follow him outside.

* - * - *

The air was cold and the ground was covered with snow so that both of them were dying to get there quickly to warm up.

An idea had popped in his mind and Ian stopped, a few steps from the gate of the house he still called "home" a few months ago.

Mickey stopped in his turn, surprised by Ian's abrupt stop and turned to him with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He growled, burying his hands a little deeper in his pockets in search of some heat.

Ian approached him and before Mickey could react, put a quick kiss on his lips.

Mickey's face flushed automatically and he turned his head grumbling.

"What's wrong with you?!?"

"Are you blushing?" Ian asked amused.

"Shut up! It's because of the cold." Mickey said as he walked quickly to the door of the house leaving Ian alone with his thoughts.

Ian couldn't suppress the big smile now on his face.

After years together, a simple kiss made him blush like a virgin.

Yes, Mickey's sexuality and his own changed, but he was certain, the feelings Mickey felt for him remained the same and will eventually never change.

"Hurry up, Gallagher!" Mickey growled as he opened the door.

He joined Mickey in haste, hoping he could shorten the visit to quickly find the comfort of their bed and the warmth of Mickey's arms.

He knew now that he had nothing to fear from this craze for sex because it was just one of the many ways that Mickey had to show him how much he loved and trusted him.

The young Milkovich had never been good at words, but his actions were worth all the love declarations of the world.


End file.
